Voyage à l'autre bout de l'univers
by FairyTail-Os
Summary: Un matin comme les autres, Natsu demande à Lucy de l'aider à déchiffrer un parchemin mystérieux. Sauf que, lorsque le rose prononce la phrase, les deux acolytes se retrouvent projetés à des années lumières d'Earthland. Erza, Happy, Levy, Wendy, Grey, le faux Mystogan, Charuru, Gajeel et Juvia accourent à leur rescousse, mais voilà que tout le groupe se retrouve séparé.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sirotait tranquillement son verre au bar lorsque Natsu l'appela.

-Luce! Tu peux venir?

Elle soupira longement et, attrapant son verre, elle rejoignit l'énergumène aux cheveux roses.

-Tu peux m'aider à déchiffrer ça? piaula le mage de feu. Ça m'énerve depuis ce matin.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Une lettre que j'ai reçu.  
-Tu sais en quelle langue c'est écrit?  
-Ben non, sinon je ne t'aurai pas appelée.

Comme si c'était évident...  
Elle se pencha sur la feuille. Aucun sigle connu, juste une suite de lettres bizarres dans un ordre bizarre. Elle haussa un sourcil et s'approcha, au point de coller Natsu, lui aussi penché sur le papier jauni.

-À l'oral, ça fait ãliㅎ킬êkœ jùnìål혼õk 던€œüíl stïnêrvãㅗ어오, couina le Dragon slayer.

L'espace autour d'elle devint entièrement noir, d'un noir d'encre horrible. Elle sentait toujours la chaleur de l'épaule de Natsu, mais ne le voyait pas, tout était d'un noir absolu, effrayant. Elle sentit des mains se poser sur son autre bras, et hurla, prise de panique. Son cœur battait à ses tempes, elle aggripa Natsu et gémit son nom faiblement.  
L'air devenait suffocant, étouffant. Elle commençait à ne plus pouvoir respirer, et se débattait pour retrouver son souffle. Ses yeux devinrent lourds, et elle ferma les paupières.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Il était par terre, sur un sol dur et froid. De la pierre. Noire. Avec quelques traits rouges irréguliers.  
Le néant qu'il avait ressentit après avoir lu la phrase l'avait fait tomber dans les pommes. Où était-il? Il ne savait pas. Son corps était endolori, encore plus que lorsqu'il se battait contre les membres de la guilde.  
Il renifla. Une étrange odeur flottait dans l'air. Cela se rapprochait à l'odeur du souffre, mais ce n'était pas cela. Une pointe de terre et de sapin. Il se releva, malgré la migraine carabinée qui lui vrillait le crâne. Il observa les alentours. Il faisait sombre, et le ciel était conseillé de points argentés, mais aussi bleus, rouges et jaunes. Des bruits de pas pressés le firent se retourner. Derrière lui se tenaient trois petits êtres à la peau verte, vêtus de combinaisons bleues et oranges. Les trois choses le regardèrent avec curiosité en émettant un "Ooooooh" fasciné.

-Quelle est donc cette chose?  
-Oui, qu'est-elle donc?  
-Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Ça a quatre pattes.  
-Est-ce que ça se déplace sur ses quatre pattes?  
-Ou est-ce que ça marche sur deux pattes?  
-Peut-être trois?  
-Ou bien une?  
-Ça nous comprend?  
-Est-ce que ça parle notre langue?  
-Ça a des poils roses sur la tête.  
-Et ça porte une drôle de combinaison.  
-Quel est donc cette chose autour de son cou?  
-Un sìís?  
-Non, c'est trop plat pour être un sìís.  
-C'est étrange.  
-Très étrange.  
-Trop étrange.  
-C'est peut-être dangereux, ne nous approchons pas.  
-Un nouveau prédateur?  
-Venu d'une autre planète?  
-Un envahisseur?  
-Ou un ami?

Le mage regarda tour à tour les trois choses.

-Ami, je pense, fit-il simplement.

Les trois humanoïdes sursautèrent.

-Ça parle!  
-Notre langue!  
-Ça nous comprend!  
-Hé, hé, hé, on se calme! les rassura maladroitement le dragon slayer. Ami, j'ai dit, ami.  
-Ami?  
-Qu'es-tu donc?  
-Un sylvidre?  
-Un nain des profondeurs de Gultia?  
-Un Troll de Salmen?  
-Hein? fit le mage. Non, je suis un humain. Un mage, de Fiore.  
-Humain?  
-Mage?  
-Fiore?  
-Oui, répondit le garçon. Je suis de Fairy Tail.  
-Les humain, ce n'est pas le peuple d'Edolas?  
-De Earthland aussi.  
-Et de Platonis.  
-Ainsi que de Julmenn.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici?  
-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, c'est humain.  
-Comment c'est arrivé ici?  
-Ben, j'ai lu un truc incompréhensible, répondit le dragon de feu. Pis c'est devenu tout noir et j'me suis réveillé là.  
-C'est étrange.  
-Très étrange.  
-Trop étrange.  
-Attendez...  
-Attendre?  
-Mais quoi?  
-Oui, attendre quoi?  
-Où est Lucy?!  
-Lucy?  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Ça se mange?

Le mage de feu se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter les trois petits êtres verts.

-Luce! hurla-t-il. Lucy!  
-Luce!  
-Lucy!  
-Luce! Lucy!  
-Natsu? cria faiblement une voix derrière un rocher.  
-Luce!

Il couru la rejoindre.

-Luce! souffla-t-il en découvrant sa partenaire de mission saine et sauve.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien? T'es pas blessée? T'as rien?

La jeune femme sourit devant l'inquiétude de son -sûrement meilleur- ami.

-Non, ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas.

Elle frotta son dos pour le rassurer.

-Où a-t-on atterri?  
-Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, y a de drôles de bestioles.

Les trois êtres verts, qui l'avaient suivi, s'indignèrent.

-Nous ne sommes pas des bestioles!  
-Nous sommes des Adamnans!  
-Exactement, des Adamnans!  
-Vils personnages!  
-Crétins ignorants!  
-Nous ne sommes pas amis!  
-Hé, hé, hé! tenta Natsu. Pardon, j'm'excuse! On viens d'arriver, j'savais pas! Scusez-moi!

Les trois Adamnans, puisque c'était ainsi qu'ils s'appelaient, semblèrent réfléchir. Ils se concertèrent rapidement, puis se tournèrent vers les humains.

À Magnolia, la guilde était en effervescence. Personne ne comprenais la soudaine disparition des deux mages.  
Le Maître ramena le calme en hurlant. Puis il se racla la gorge et inspira.

-Mes enfants, on traverse une crise majeure, déclama-t-il. Natsu et Lucy on soudainement disparu, et il est très probable que le parchemin en soit la cause. Interdiction formelle de le toucher ainsi que de lire un seul caractère inscrit dessus. Est-ce bien clair?

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut la salle.

-Bon, maintenant, il faut tenter de retrouver nos deux disparus.  
-Ouais, sauf que, intervint Grey, sans le parchemin, on a aucune piste. J'vais le lire, je les rejoindrait sûrement.  
-Mais tu es fou?! C'est très dangeureux!  
-M'en tape!  
-Il a raison, Maître, le soutint Erza. J'irai avec lui.  
-J'irai où que Grey-sama ira! lança l'éternel stalkeuse du mage de glace.  
-Je me propose pour les accompagner, fit le supposé Mystogan. Je pourrais les protéger s'il s'avére que ce sort est un sort de destruction en nous envoyant dans une dimension parallèle.  
-Bon, d'accord, céda le vieil homme. Soyez prudents.  
-Aye! cria Happy. Je viens aussi!

Le groupe forma un cercle autour du papier jauni, puis tous se prirent la main et Grey prononça l'incantation, la peur au ventre.

* * *

Yay! Voilà le chapitre 1 de ma première fiction multi-couples :PAN:

Cette fiction me tient à cœur, franchement. Les tout premiers chapitres, ou du moins l'intrigue de l'histoire date de un an déjà, après avoir vu un film magnifique parlant d'aliens dont le nom m'échappe.  
Aucun personnage présent n'est tiré du film, ni aucun lieu, etc... tout sort de mon esprit tordu. C'est juste la notion d'aliens que je trouvais sympa, et que j'ai voulu tourner à ma sauce.  
Y aura pas mal de déconnade dedans (et oui, je réinvente la langue francaise, moi, môssieur! :D ) et surtout de l'amûûûûr (je pense que vous avez deviné les couples, étant donné que je suis un zéro niveau suspens)  
Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si non, dites moi pourquoi (s'il vous plaiiiit *yeux du Chat Potté* )  
Laissez-moi une petite review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Le noir les submergea. Grey sentit la main de sa voisine se serrer de douleur, et quelqu'un cria. La panique le gagna peu à peu, alors que la poigne de Juvia se desserrait. Il s'aggripa aux doigts de sa stalkeuse et l'attira contre lui, avant de perdre connaissance.  
Il se réveilla sur un sol plutôt mou. Selon lui, du sable. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il bougea la main. Il pouvait encore sentir les doigts de Juvia. Restait à savoir si le reste avait suivi.  
Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil. À son plus grand soulagement, elle était là. L'idée de se retrouver avec une main dans la sienne, sans la propriétaire le dégoûtait. Et je pense que vous le comprenez, à moins d'être psychopathe...

-Juvia! Hé, Juvia! Réponds!

La demoiselle gémit en ouvrant les yeux. Visiblement, le voyage ne s'était pas très bien passé. Grey tenta de se lever, mais fut empêché par un léger problème.  
_

À des dizaines d'années lumières de là, Happy se réveillait, avec la sensation de s'être fait écrasé par une de ses machines que les non-mages utilisaient pour leurs travaux. Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Le chaton était tombé dans une immense plaine qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Les arbres étaient anormalement fins et hauts, et les buissons semblaient être tout en longueur. Un gémissement de douleur le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et remarqua -enfin- que Charuru était tombée avec lui sur cette drôle de planète.

-Charuru! appela-t-il. Ça va, tu n'as rien?  
-Ça va, juste un peu mal à la tête, répondit la chatte blanche. Où sommes nous?  
-Je sais pas, grinça Lily, apparaissant soudainement. Et y a pas la moindre trace des autres.

L'exceed à la robe s'affola.

-Et Wendy! Où est Wendy?! Oh mon dieu, faîtes qu'elle soit saine et sauve!  
_

Gajeel sentit quelque chose remuer entre ses bras. La masse de chaleur saisit son col et lui hurla aux oreilles.

-Gajeel! Gajeel! Répond-moi, bordel!

Il rêvait ou crevette avait dit un gros mot?!

-Wouaw, dis-moi, je commence à déteindre sur toi!  
-Imbécile! souffla la mage des mots. Tu n'as rien?  
-Non, ça a l'air d'aller, grogna-t-il en se levant, l'entraînant avec lui. Juste mal au crâne, sûrement dû au choc.

Il n'aurait franchement pas dû s'accrocher au frigo juste avant la phrase.  
_

Les trois êtres verts avaient conduit leurs invités dans un village. Les maisons, creusées à même la pierre, arrivaient à la taille des jeunes mages, la plus grande à leurs épaules.

-C'est Towa.  
-Notre village.  
-Où nous résidons.  
-Notre maison est là-bas.  
-Sur le gros rocher.  
-Elle est très spacieuse.  
-Mais vous êtes un peu grand.  
-Un peu, beaucoup.  
-Un peu, beaucoup, trop.  
-Oh, vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Natsu. On dormira à la belle étoile, avec Luce. Vous avez juste des couettes? Histoire de nous faire un lit.  
-Bien sûr.  
-Nous en avons.  
-Plein!  
-Merci de votre aide, sourit Lucy. Merci beaucoup.  
-Oh, de rien.  
-Ce n'est rien.  
-Oui, rien du tout.

Les trois aliens s'engouffrèrent dans leur terrier et ressortirent, les bras -ou pattes?- chargés de couvertures plus ou moins épaisses.  
_

Erza sentit une main bouger sur son ventre. Prise de panique, elle invoqua une arme et menaça la gorge de l'assaillant... qui n'était autre que Gérald.

-Mon dieu! souffla-t-elle. Tu m'as fais peur!  
-Désolé, c'était pas mon intention, sourit le faux Mystogan. Maintenant... tu peux baisser ça?  
-Hein? rougit-elle. Euh... oui, bien sûr!

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

-Où est-ce qu'on est?  
-Je sais pas. Mais y a pas âme qui vive ici. Tout est mort.  
-Les autres...?!  
-... ne sont pas là.

La rousse se mit à ronger ses ongles.

-Où sont-il? Est-ce qu'ils vont bien?  
-J'en sais rien, fit Gérald en la serrant contre lui. Mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien.  
-Tu pense?

Ses yeux trahissaient sa détresse.

-Oui. Maintenant, il faut bouger d'ici. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Ils se mirent en marche, sans savoir ô combien Gérald avait raison de s'inquiéter.

* * *

Hey! Second chapitre.  
Bon, niveau suspence pairing, je crois que je touche le fond... non, en fait, je creuse T.T  
Bref, mais où sont donc tombés nos mages préférés? Je me demande bien...  
Ça vous a plu? Une tite review, alors? S'il vous plaiiiiit! *Grands yeux de chien battu* et je vous donne du chocolat :D


	3. Chapter 3

Le sol. Il était mou. Beaucoup trop mou.

-Putain de merde! hurla-t-il. Juvia! Juvia, debout!

Trop tard, ils s'enfonçaient dans le sable humide et meuble. Pourquoi, grand dieu, pourquoi fallait-il que dans tout Fiore, ils tombent dans des sables mouvants? Ça, c'était sa chance de crétin.

-Arrêtez de bouger, Gray-sama, fit calmement la jeune femme. Cela ne fait qu'accélérer la descente.

-Saloperie! s'énerva-t-il.

Mais il l'écouta quand même. Il s'empara du bras de sa camarade et tendit l'autre vers un arbre, pour y lancer un grappin de glace.  
Grappin qui, bien sûr, n'apparut pas. Ben oui, bien sûr, ils étaient dans la merde, et fallait bien qu'ils y restent.  
Il jura une nouvelle fois, et agrippa fermement la poigne de Juvia.

-On fait comment, maintenant, s'égosilla-t-il. La magie ne marche pas. Merde!

Le dernier mot résonna encore longtemps dans la forêt, et attira une petite tête bleue.  
Petite tête bleue qu'ils connaissaient.  
_

Les deux exceeds avaient décidé d'explorer un peu les environs. Les buissons, les arbres, les fruits, tout était en longueur.

-Les pommes chont délichieuses, grommela Happy, la bouche pleine.  
-Lâche ça! s'énerva Charuru. C'est peut-être empoisonné!  
-Bah, ch'est une pomme, fit innocement Happy.  
-Elle a raison, lâche ça, gronda une voix derrière eux.

Les deux chats sursautèrent et se retournèrent d'un seul mouvement.

-Lily! souffla la chatte blanche. Tu m'as fait peur!  
-Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention, s'excusa le chat noir.  
-Tu as des nouvelles des autres? quémanda Happy, les yeux larmoyants.  
-Non, rien, soupira l'exceed. On dirait qu'on a été purement et simplement séparés.  
-Et nous ne savons toujours pas où nous sommes! gémit la demoiselle.

Le groupe, à présent formé de trois exceeds, reprit son chemin vers l'inconnu.  
_

Crevette courait partout, affolée. Ça, ça commençait à l'agacer. Elle lui donnait le tournis, à faire les cents pas! Un peu plus et elle commencerait à creuser une rigole.  
Soupirant, il attrapa la petite demoiselle et la jeta sur son épaule. Celle-ci gémit d'indignation et essaya de le frapper, mais se cogna contre du fer.

-Gajeel, fais moi descendre, menaça-t-elle en se frottant le poing. Immédiatement!  
-Mais bien sûr, crevette, ricana le mage dragon.  
-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Une. Crevette!  
-Pourtant, tu y ressemble.  
-Espèce de...!

Un grondement de tonerre la coupa. Tout deux regardèrent dans la même direction.  
Une montage, au sommet coupé, commença à cracher du feu liquide. Un feu liquide qui arrivait vers eux à toute vitesse.  
Le colosse de métal se mit à courir, sous les "plus vite!" de sa crevette.  
_

Les deux amis remercièrent leurs hôtes, qui rentrèrent chez eux, les laissant seul sur ce qu'ils appelaient une colline, qui en fait n'était qu'un tas de cailloux et de terre noire, strillés de rouge.  
Le rose s'installa sous la couverture, et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque pour mieux admirer ses pieds qui dépassaient. Ils fit jouer ses orteils pendant quelques instants, avant de s'en désintéresser complètement.

-Luce, appela-t-il.  
-Oui, Natsu? répondit-elle.  
-Où est-ce qu'on a atterri?  
-Je ne sais pas, Natsu. Je ne sais pas.

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Le dragon l'attira tout contre lui et caressa ses cheveux.

-On va rentrer, lui promit-il sur un ton de confidence. Et jusque là, je te protègerai.

Un sourire timide étira les lèvres de sa blonde.  
Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre.  
_

Gérald se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il était seul avec Erza, l'air était chaud et humide, l'herbe douce et tendre, les couleurs chatoyantes...  
Non, non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il était un criminel qui devait payer pour ses péchés. Et il ne devait pas entraîner Erza là-dedans.  
Celle-ci marchait quelques mètres devant lui, sans se douter des pensées qui torturaient l'esprit de son partenaire de "mission". Et pour cause, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus pour le moment, c'était l'absence de traces de ses amis, et même l'absence de traces de vie humaine tout court. Elle poussa un long soupir, tentant vainement de se calmer.

-Ça va, Erza? s'enquit le mage des Météorites.  
-Je m'inquiète pour les autres, répondit-elle avec anxiété. Il n'y a pas le moindre indice sur l'endroit où ils sont.  
-T'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il, ils sont sains et saufs, j'en suis sûr.  
-Mais pour combien de temps? rétorqua la demoiselle.

Et elle recommença à avancer, plus vite cette fois-ci.

* * *

Hello!  
Je sais, je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté cette fiction... et je n'ai aucune excuse xD  
Bref, bref, bref, voici la suite U.U  
Mais où ont-ils donc bien pu atterrir? Je me le demande bien X)  
Peut-être le saura-t-on dans un prochain chapitre? C'est à voir... :3  
Enfin, bon, bisous et merci d'avoir lu :D


End file.
